A liquid pump, such as may be used to pump fuel from a vehicle fuel tank, may include a pumping element (e.g. gear, gear rotors, impeller or other) that is driven by an electric motor. The motor may include a commutator and brushes that interface with the commutator to transfer electrical power in the motor. One end of the brushes engages the commutator and the other end of the brushes may be electrically coupled to power terminals of the motor.